


yes, no, maybe so

by starmocha (108am)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Relationship Discussions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/starmocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Maya hears everything but “I’m not interested in you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, no, maybe so

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Да, нет, может быть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626715) by [allla5960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960)



> I caved and went and wrote a GMW fic. These cuties will be the death of me.
> 
> * * *

“You’re too young.”

Maya rolled her eyes, hearing the ever familiar words fall out of the youngest Matthews child’s mouth. She countered back with her usual “Three years isn’t that big of an age gap” adding for further emphasis that plenty of people with an even wider age gap have spent many happy decades together.

“You’re my niece’s best friend.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Maya laughed in his face, clearly fine with the idea of being Riley’s future aunt if it meant being Josh’s wife. He sighed in frustration at how she seemed to have a rebuttal for all of his arguments.

Then Josh grinned to himself, convinced that he came up with a reason that would turn her off from him immediately. Maya was taken aback by the grin, but she remained firm in her stance that the two belong together.

“You’re my brother’s student. You’d be _his_ sister-in-law.”

Maya grimaced, having forgotten—or intentionally denying—Cory’s part in the Matthews family. She shook the thought away, but a shudder still escaped from her. She responded weakly while trying to act nonchalant, “Whatever, it doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t?”

“It doesn’t,” Maya forced out, trying to hold back a retch. “I’ll just pretend he’s some neurotic dude that hangs around. Maybe occasionally feed him some scraps of food. Give him compliments.”

“He’s not a dog, Maya.”

“In my mind, he is,” Maya choked out quickly, wanting to erase the last two minutes of the conversation from her memories. She scowled when she noticed Josh was clearly amused with how the situation had turned in his favor. She wouldn’t allow him the upper hand in this. Maya may lacked motivation for her studies, was pessimistic about the world, and had no drive in life, but when it came to Josh Matthews, she would do anything to be his.

“Joshua Gabriel Matthews,” she started, causing him to stiffen upon hearing his full name, “you have given me some _very_ valid reasons for our relationship—ah, _lack_ of a relationship, but you know what would be effective?”

Josh felt uneasy, and it showed in his voice, “Um, what?”

“Just tell me you don’t like me. You’re not interested in me. And then I’ll stop pursuing you.”

She waited, smirking all the while as Josh stumbled over his words, bringing back up earlier points that she shot down. She stepped closer, causing him to step back. She tilted her head all innocently while still retaining just a hint of her mischievousness.

He gulped, realizing the situation had gotten out of control, or rather out of _his_ control. He spent a few more minutes of stammering out thinly veiled excuses, growing even more nervous under Maya’s patient stare. Finally giving up, he sighed loudly in frustration. “ _Fine!_ ” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to form his next thought. “Fine, I don’t not like you, Maya.”

“What was that?” Maya teased, understanding his statement fully well.

“I think you’re a nice girl.”

“Debatable, but go on.”

“You’re definitely pretty.”

“I believe you used ‘gorgeous’ once, but continue.”

“ _Maya!_ ”

She laughed, and then she became serious again. She walked closer to him and this time, he didn’t move away from her. She placed a hand into his and looked into his eyes. She whispered softly, “I just need to know I’ll have a chance to show you why we belong together.”

“Maya,” he started, but was stopped by the younger girl.

“Just a chance. It doesn’t have to be now. In a few years. I’ll wait. I’m a patient girl. I’ve waited for things…and people, even if it’ll only hurt me in the end.”

Josh looked down at the fragile girl next to him, knowing that her request was reasonable. He sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure what he should do in this situation, but he knew he didn’t want to add further pain to Maya.

“I’ll wait then.”

Maya looked up, surprised by his words, and then she beamed.

“Just be even more gorgeous,” he teased, earning a light punch in the arm from Maya.

“Just you wait, Joshua Gabriel Matthews.”


End file.
